The present invention concerns computer systems and computer peripherals, particularly a system that recharges a battery-powered peripheral through a serial bus.
Computer systems, particularly personal computers, typically include a central processing unit and a number of peripherals, or auxiliary devices, such as monitors, keyboards, mice, disc drives, printers, scanners, and even cameras, which communicate with the central processing unit. The central processing unit and the peripheral devices are usually connected via a two-way communications channel, known as a serial bus, which carries a stream of electrical pulses representing a sequence of ones and zeros. The serial bus may also carry electrical power for operating one or more peripherals.
Serial bus parameters, or specifications, are usually standardized not only to reduce the number of communications protocols, or procedures, a computer must understand, but also to simplify matching of computers and peripherals. Examples of serial bus specifications include Apple desktop bus (ADB), Access.bus (A.b), Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) P1394, Concentration Highway Interface (CHI), and GeoPort.
Within the past few years, a new serial bus specification, called the Universal Serial Bus (USB) Specification, has been developed to work with peripherals that require higher data rates, more flexibility, or less complexity than previously available in standard serial busses. A Universal Serial Bus, a serial bus that operates according to the USB Specification, has a maximum data rate of 12 million bits per second (12 Mbps), and carries as much as 2.5 watts of electric power to operate USB peripherals (that is, USB-compliant peripherals).
One problem with the USB and other serial bus specifications are the power limits they impose on bus-powered peripherals, peripherals that operate almost entirely on power carried by a serial bus. Because of the power limits, high-power peripherals, such as printers or speakers, that require more than the power limit for a particular serial bus must use separate, external power supplies. Unfortunately, external power supplies add expense and complexity to peripherals.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better way of powering high-power computer peripherals.
To address this and other needs, the present invention provides a peripheral with a rechargeable battery that stores energy during inactive periods for use during active periods. In one exemplary embodiment, the peripheral includes a voltage regulator for coupling to a pair of bus power lines; a controller coupled between the voltage regulator and one or more bus data lines; and a rechargeable battery coupled to the voltage regulator. In operation, the controller switches the battery between a charge mode and a supply mode according to signals received through the bus data lines. The charged battery supplements the power available through the bus power lines, thereby providing more power for operating the peripheral than otherwise available over the bus power lines alone.
Another embodiment packages the supplemental power capabilities as a power-extension or power-enhancement peripheral for connection between a computer and another peripheral. And, yet another embodiment, which lacks a controller, relies on rechargeable battery coupled in parallel with a primary-function module of the peripheral. The rechargeable battery responds automatically to power demands of the primary-function module to supply supplemental power during high-power-demand periods and to store excess power during low-power-demand periods.